Oups
by Penny Barton-Raberba
Summary: Essais sociologique sur la vie des G-boys partant de la base d'un fait réel: Zwei est réveillé, il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible. (Qui a dit nawak?)


**Titre : **Oups  
**Base : **Gundam Wing (vraiment ? vous êtes sûr ?)  
**Auteurs : **Non ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont mis à plusieurs ?

Hem hem !  
Le machin que nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter ici ce soir  
_applaudissements du public en délire  
_Merci  
Donc, je reprends le machin que nous vous présentons ici ce soir  
est tiré d'une œuvre originale de Matt (non vous ne saurez pas qui c'est)  
et entièrement assumée par Dark Testament.  
La mise en forme et les disclaimers sont de olivs.

Les costumes de chez Tati et les décors de chez Emaüs. (vous pensiez pas que on allait mettre du fric dedans en plus)  
Duo est coiffé par miracle.  
Dans l'intérêt du lecteur toutes les paroles de Heero Yuy ont étaient traduites en français pour une meilleure compréhension de tous.  
Avec :  
Dans le rôle de l'auteur cinglé : Matt _(clap, clap, clap, clap, clap)_  
Dans le rôle du beta lecteur fou : olivs _(clap, clap, clap, clap, clap)  
_Dans le rôle de Zwei : Zwei Schauspieler généreusement prêté par Dark Testament _(clap, clap, clap, clap, clap)  
_Dans le rôle de Duo : Duo Maxwel propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency _(clap, clap, clap, clap, clap)_  
Dans le rôle de Heero : Heero Yuy propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency _(clap, clap, clap, clap, clap)_

.  
**Triplette :** 2x1x2'x1x2  
**Genre : **dossier d'étude sur la vraie vie des Gboys  
**Attention : **Yaoi, lime vaguement. Et surtout scènes crues pouvant choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes.  
.

* * *

**Chères amies lectrices et chers amis lecteurs (soit disant qu'il y en a) ce n'est pas sans une certaine émotion que nous vous présentons ici aujourd'hui ce travail.**

Oui, je parle bien de travail. Car ce que vous allez découvrir est le fruit d'une recherche longue et fastidieuse que nous avons mené pour vous afin que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Nous avons recueilli des milliers de témoignages. Nous avons enquêté sans jamais nous départir de cette volonté de ne vous présenter que des faits avérés et vérifiés.

Je suis désolée de ne pas offrir ici un Nawak tant attendu, ni même une petite fics, mais juste un récit froid et sérieux.

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement

Dark-Chimera-Achille-Albator-Jo-Pirlouit-Nestor-Garfield-Asterix Valentine-Maxwell-Shinigami-Testament-Skywalker-Dupond-Milou-Hadock-Valtiel-Spirou-Champignac-Spock-Dupont-Lagaffe-Wayne-Rintintin-Kent-Templar-ChapiChapo-Flam-Albator-Schtroumpf dont le travail rigoureux sur Zwei a permis de faire la lumière sur ce personnage.

Le travail non moins remarquable de Matt sur Duo nous a donné des informations précieuses sur le jeune orphelin.

Enfin olivs n'a pas ménagé sa peine pour réunir la vraie histoire de Heero.__

**_

* * *

_**.

**_Oups..._**

.  
.  
POV de Zwei

_La nuit est bien entamée. Une horloge affichait 3 heures de l'autre côté du boulevard quand je regardais par la fenêtre de notre chambre cette ville dont je ne me rappelle pas le nom. A force de voyager, je finis par ne plus tellement m'intéresser aux endroits où nous nous arrêtons. _

_Je soupire profondément en me tournant vers le lit où dorment mes deux amants. _

_Duo et Heero... _

_Je les aime tant... _

_Mais cette nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir... _

_Cette nuit, j'ai peur... _

_Ça a recommencé... _

_Quoi donc ? _

_Oh la chose la plus terrible qui soit pour un garçon de 17 ans comme moi, une chose ignoble, répugnante qui risquerait de me séparer de mes deux amants si Hee-chan ou Dule venait à l'apprendre... _

_Vous devez tous vous demander quel terrible secret peut me faire autant peur... _

_Hé bien, je ne peux rien vous dire... _

_Juste que c'est pire encore que ma deuxième personnalité, Dark. _

_Je marche de long en large depuis déjà plus de deux heures... _

_Que faire ? _

_Leur dire ? _

_Nan, plutôt mourir... _

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _

_Même si je ne les mets pas au courant, ils vont finir par s'en rendre compte... _

_Je commence à paniquer... _

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est tellement gênant... _

_N'insistez pas, je ne dirai rien ! _

_« Zwei ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Ca n'va pas ? » me demande un Duo encore à moitié endormi. _

_« Nan nan, ça va... » je lui réponds en forçant un sourire. Mais malheureusement pour moi, notre Dudule ne se laisse pas facilement avoir par pareil mensonge. _

_« Arrête, tu ne sais pas mentir... Dis-moi... »_

_Je m'empourpre. _

_Je ne vais pas lui dire ça. _

_Soupirant, il lève les draps pour sortir du lit et s'arrête net. _

_Je me fige. _

_Il vient de comprendre. _

_« Qu'est-ce que... ? » Il allume la lampe de chevet et découvre ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il voie. Une tâche jaunâtre sur le drap blanc... _

_ Duo vire au rouge... _

_ en colère... _

_ Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents... _

_ Ça y est, je vais me faire jeter ! _

**_Fin du Pov de Zwei_**

- Hee-chan tu as encore recommencé ! Je t'avais dit d'en mettre une avant de te coucher ! Hurle un Duo au bord de l'hystérie.

Zwei est perplexe, il ne comprend pas que son amant puisse s'imaginer que Heero soit responsable de l'état du lit.

- Tenshi, j'ai rien fais cette fois, je te jure ! Calme ! répond un Heero complètement paniqué sous le regard assassin du Shinigami.

Zwei est tétanisé. Duo lui fait vraiment peur par moments... Il est à la limite de croire qu'il a effectivement l'intention de tuer Heero...

- Hee-chan, t'es mort !

- Mais tenshi...

Heero essaye désespérément de le ramener à la raison, mais Shinigami ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

Apeuré à l'idée de perdre son Hee-chan à cause d'une effroyable méprise, le jeune suisse prend son courage à deux mains et appelle Dule d'une petite voix de gamin qui va sans aucun doute se faire engueuler pour une connerie...

- Duo...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas dormir ? A cause d'Hee-chan ?

Zwei secoue la tête vivement, tellement vivement que ça lui tourne une fois que qu'il décide enfin d'arrêter. Urgh...

- Nan... C'est pas ça le problème... Arrive t'il à lui dire une fois que son monde est de nouveau stable.

- J'ai fait pipi au lit... c'est pas Hee-chan... "

Les deux pilotes regardent leur amant avec des yeux ronds comme... euh n'importe quoi de forme ronde.

Il sent qu'il va se faire jeter !

Pour lui c'est affreux... Il commence à sangloter.

- Zwei ? Héééééé ne pleure pas, c'est rien...

Avant même de pouvoir réagir, il se retrouve dans les bras d'Heero qui le serre tendrement contre lui en le caressant dans le dos. Le jeune espion s'accroche désespérément à lui.

Mais il continue à avoir peur...

- Ma puce, calme-toi deux secondes... C'est pas un drame... Ça arrive, même aux meilleurs... surtout aux meilleurs en fait...

- Huh ? arrive seulement à dire Zwei

Il regarde Dule puis Hee-chan.

Ils lui sourient de façon gênée.

Dans sa tête tout s'éclaire « Une seconde !!! Ca veut dire qu'eux aussi ? »

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme Duo lui confirme.

- Oui ma puce, nous aussi... Sauf qu'on porte des couches pour éviter les accidents...

- Ah ?

Duo prend une grande inspiration avant de tout expliquer à leur amant.

- Oui, écoute, Heero n'a jamais appris à être propre... On lui a enseigné la guerre mais pas la propreté... et donc, inévitablement, il a toujours eu la mauvaise manie de se soulager dès qu'il en avait besoin, sans plus se soucier du reste...

- Vraiment ? Et tu t'en es rendu compte comment ?

- La première fois que j'ai remarqué qu'Heero ne savait pas se retenir, c'était lorsque nous fréquentions le même collège pour une mission. Je suis venu dans sa chambre pendant la nuit et il s'était déjà endormi. J'ai voulu le réveillé et quand j'ai soulevé sa couverture...

Heero le coupa d'une voix soupirante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin de soulever la couverture pour me réveiller aussi?

- Bah vi, j'avais l'intention de te chatouiller, sinon c'était pas marrant, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules le plus naïvement du monde.

- Et après, ça t'es jamais arrivé jamais de faire pipi au lit toi?

- C'est pas de moi que l'on parle pour l'instant mais de toi !

- Les toilettes étaient à l'autre bout du couloir et j'étais crevé, tenta alors de se justifier une dernière fois Heero.

.

Le jeune américain repris alors, non sans mal, son exposé.

- Certes... enfin bref... Je n'ai rien dit, croyant à un petit accident. La seconde fois, c'était après son autodestruction. Bon, il était inconscient, donc ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois et la troisième fois c'était pendant une mission pendant qu'il piratait un des ordinateurs d'OZ. J'ai encore fait comme si je n'avais rien vu. Il avait peut-être oublié d'aller aux toilettes avant la mission.... donc j'ai encore vu ça comme un incident...

- J'étais concentré, il fallait que je finisse, je n'allais pas risquer de faire rater la mission pour une bête envie de pisser! Exposa Heero le plus sérieusement du monde.

Duo soupira d'un air désespér

- Mouais, sauf que ça ne prend que quelques petites secondes pour se soulager aux toilettes !! Mais nan, môssieur a encore passé son temps devant son pc avant d'aller en mission !! D'ailleurs ça t'arrive de lâcher ce truc ?

Un échange du tac au tac commença entre les deux pilotes.

- Oui pour te faire l'amour entre autres. Et de toute façon je vois pas pourquoi je me serais retenu de pisser puisque j'avais envie!

- Bah ouais mais bon.... laissez une flaque en pleine base d'OZ qu'on infiltre, c'est pas très professionnel.

- Tu te moques de moi? tu étais en train de poser des explosifs pour tout faire sauter!

- Oui mais imagine qu'un Ozie ait remarqué la flaque, il aurait donné l'alarme

- Il aurait jamais su que c'était quelqu'un d'extérieur à la base! Ça aurait très bien pu être fait par un ozie.

- Bon ok ! un point pour toi...

- Autre chose?

Duo regarda Heero d'un œil mauvais

- Oui ! Au bout de la cinquième, j'ai fini par me demander, la quatrième étant pendant une conversation avec Réléna. La cinquième fois, nous partagions une chambre et en pleine nuit il a encore fait pipi au lit. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand il s'est levé au petit matin. Y avait une auréole. Et il a remis ça le bougre. Une fois dans son Gundam, une autre en pleine fuite pour échapper à des Ozies décidés à nous faire la peau ou pendant qu'il pianotait devant son pc. J'en ai eu marre, évidemment et donc j'ai fini par lui en parler.

Heero éclata de rire ce qui surpris évidemment le second pilote et l'espion.

- Tu aurais vu sa tête quand il est venu m'en parler! Il était encore plus angoissé que quand il m'a annoncé qu'il m'aimait.

Duo était piqué auvif et rouge de colère.

- Oh ça va, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler sans me retrouver avec ton flingue entre les deux yeux.

Heero haussa un sourcil avant de répondre

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?

- J'avais la trouille... ça t'arrive pas de paniquer.... bien sur que non, suis-je bête t'es le soldat parfait.

Duo était partiellement énervé et le calme de Heero le mettait hors de lui. Ce dernier le contredit une fois de plus.

- Bah si ça m'arrive! Quand je t'ai vu dans la forêt avec Zwei par exemple, j'avais peur de te perdre.

- Tu.... tu as eu peur ? Duo était ému.

Mais Heero était toujours égal à lui même et il cru bon de rajouter :

- Oui j'en ai même fait dans mon froc tellement j'étais triste.

- Charmant ponctua Duo un brin sarcastique avant de poursuivre. Et là j'ai appris que ça avait toujours été comme ça, qu'il n'avait jamais appris à se retenir. Et, je ne sais pas s'il a fait ça pour appuyer ses dires mais..... il a pissé pendant qu'on en parlait. Très élégant de ta part d'ailleurs.

- Bien, j'avais envie de faire pipi et tu avais l'air tellement stressé que j'ai pas voulu te couper pour aller aux toilettes! Et toi Duo ça t'es jamais arrivé de faire dans ton froc pendant que l'on est en train de parler?

- Non répliqua Duo.

- Tu te fous de moi? Ok tu portes une couche, mais c'est pareil! Quand tu fais dans ta couche tu rougis légèrement et tu t'arrêtes de parler. Si tu croyais que je n'ai pas compris ce qui pouvait te faire t'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase? Il marqua une pause. Tu as fini ton exposé Duo?

- Non ! Lâchât-il avant de se retourner vers Zwei pour continuer son exposé. J'ai fini par lui imposer la couche pour dormir, j'en ai eu marre de changer les draps de son lit tout les matins. Depuis il a appris à se retenir la nuit. Les couches, ce n'est pas pratique pour faire des câlins. Il n'a presque plus d'accidents sauf quand il est trop crevé et qu'il dort trop profondément mais, dans ce cas, il prévoit et met une couche.

- Tu vois de quoi tu te plains, renchéri le jeune japonais.

- De rien, t'es parfait mon amour, souffla Duo dans un soupir

- Je sais, ponctua Heero.

- Quant à moi, j'ai des soucis depuis plus de 3 ans maintenant... Il arrive que j'ai des soucis pour me contrôler... à cause d'une belle frayeur que m'a faite Heero en utilisant l'autodestruction de son Gundam... J'ai littéralement inondé Deathscythe ce jour-là... Depuis je suis obligé de porter des couches dès que j'en ai besoin... C'est-à-dire dès que je sens que je vais être dans un situation stressante où que je ne vais pas pouvoir aller aux toilettes dès que le besoin s'en fait sentir, fini d'expliquer un Duo des plus sérieux.

Zwei n'en revenait pas il hurla son étonnement :

- Hein ? Tu veux dire que... en missions, vous portez des couches?

- Chut ma puce, les autres pourraient t'entendre... Ils ne sont pas au courant de ça...

- Oups, j'avais oublié les autres...

- Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je porte des couches en mission... Sinon, crois-moi, mes pantalons seraient beaucoup plus moulants...

Duo était calme et son ton posé comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il regardait Zwei avec un air sérieux.

- Ah ? Mince, c'est vrai que ton pantalon est super bouffant au niveau des hanches... C'était donc pour ça !

Le jeune suisse réfléchit un instant encore

- Mais et Hee-chan ? Comment il fait avec son spandex ? Une couche, ça devrait se voir avec un short aussi moulant...

Les deux pilotes se regardent, visiblement très embarrassés par la question.

- Je n'en mets pas quand je porte le spandex... dit Heero en rougissant légèrement.

- Ah ? Mais alors, comment... ? questionna encore Zwei.

- Vaut mieux pas qu'tu l'saches ma puce... le raisonna Dule en l'embrassant sur le front. Allez viens dans la salle de bains avec moi, je vais te mettre une couche pour dormir pendant qu'Hee-chan change le drap...

Heero grommela un truc dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas et s'exécuta pendant que Duo entraînait Zwei dans la salle de bains.

**_POV de Zwei_**

_Une demi-heure plus tard, après un léger câlin avec Duo et la mise en place de la couche culotte, nous revenons dans la chambre. Heero dort déjà. Il en avait sûrement assez de nous attendre. Je me glisse lentement sous les draps et viens me boudiner contre notre Japonais pendant que Dule se colle contre mon dos. _

_ Je soupire doucement de bien-être. _

_Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de mieux dans la vie que d'être dans une couche bien sûre auprès de ceux qu'on aime. ___

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'endors, ravi d'être bien au sec et surtout d'être dans les bras de mes amants. _

**OWARI**.  
.

* * *

.  
**Notes**

.  
.  
**Interview de Zwei**

**Propos recueillis par Dark-Mireille Testament-Dumas**

**_Dark Testament : _**_Monsieur Schauspieler pouvez-vous nous parler de vos petits problèmes nocturnes_**__**  
**Zwei Schauspieler : **Je fais pipi au lit depuis l'âge de 10 ans.  
**_DT :_**_ Et avant ?_  
**ZS :** Bah comme n'importe quel humain. Je faisais pipi dans ma couche quand j'étais bébé.  
**_DT :_**_ et entre cet âge là et 10 ans rien?_  
**ZS :** Non rien, il ne s'est rien passé entre les deux.  
**_DT :_**_ Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous avez recommencé à faire pipi au lit?_  
**ZS :** Si, c'était à cause d'un cauchemar.... enfin je pense que c'était à cause de ça.  
**_DT :_**_ Et quand vous aviez 10 ans cela vous arrivait souvent?_  
**ZS :** Oui, j'avais peur pour un rien à cet âge donc ça arrivait très souvent.  
**_DT :_**_ Et entre cette époque et maintenant que vous avez 17 ans, ça a toujours été pareil?_  
**ZS :** Il y a eu quelques petits incidents mais rien de bien grave. Puis ça s'est calmé.  
**_DT :_**_ Calmé comment?_  
**ZS :** Je ne sais pas trop.... ça s'est calmé comme c'est venu...  
**_DT :_**_ Je voulais dire que jusqu'à cette nuit vous n'avez plus fait pipi au lit?_  
**ZS :** Nan plus du tout  
**_DT :_**_ La dernière fois alors c'était quand vous aviez 10 ans?_  
**ZS :** Oui  
**_DT :_**_ Alors pourquoi Duo a voulu vous mettre une couche, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela recommence?_  
**ZS :** Je pense que c'est purement par précaution  
**_DT :_**_ Hum c'est pas logique_  
**ZS :** Ce s'ra touuuuuuuut ?  
**_DT :_**_ Je trouve ça bizarre que vous paniquiez autant pour un simple accident d'une nuit. A la limite vous me diriez que ça ne vous est pas arrivé depuis quelques semaines ou mois et que à cette époque vous faisiez pipi au lit assez fréquemment, je comprendrais que Duo vous propose une couche et que vous acceptiez. Mais là! Vous êtes sûr d'avoir dit la vérité?_  
**ZS :** bon ok j'avoue tout. Il y a eu quelques incidents de temps en temps  
**_DT :_**_ Le dernier en date?_  
**ZS :** Pendant les jours durant lesquels on m'a opéré de la main, quand je dormais à l'écart de Dule & Hee-chan. je me dépêchai de changer mes draps dès que je pissais pendant la nuit.  
**_DT :_**_ Ça vous est arrivé plusieurs fois pendant les jours qui ont entourés l'opération?_  
**ZS :** Oui  
**_DT :_**_ Et avant c'était quand?_  
**ZS :** Quand j'ai revu W après que Duo m'ait laissé devant l'hôtel, juste après l'explosion  
**_DT :_**_ Là vous avez fait dans votre culotte éveillé?_  
**ZS :** Oui, il faut dire que la tronche de W est un bon déclencheur...... il me fait peur  
**_DT :_**_ Je suppose donc que quand vous étiez "sous ses ordres" ça vous arrivait souvent._  
**ZS :** Assez souvent en effet.  
**_DT :_**_ Et vous portiez des couches à cette époque?_  
**ZS :** oui

.  
.  
.

**Textes retrouvées dans le note book de Duo Maxwel par Matt Belmare.**

_Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Solo avait choppé LA maladie. Il était allongé là, sur ce vieux matelas tout pourri que l'on utilisait d'habitude pour les plus jeunes d'entre nous. Mais les cadets de notre 'famille' avaient attrapé la maladie et en étaient morts. Depuis deux jours, je reste posté au 'chevet' de mon ami et m'occupe comme je peux de lui. Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais l'aidera à guérir. J'angoisse tellement que je n'ai même plus le contrôle de ma vessie. Je n'arrête pas de faire pipi dans ma culotte. Solo s'en est rendu compte, mais il s'en fiche. Il est heureux que je reste près de lui. Mais hélas, mes soins n'ont servis à rien. Au bout d'une semaine, Solo est mort._

[…]

C'est une embuscade ! Nous venons tous de nous faire avoir comme des débutants ! OZ avait bien préparé son coup ! Nous sommes tous encerclés par les Leos et je me demande comment nous allons nous sortir de ce guêpier... Je soupire profondément en écoutant cette femme de OZ nous casser les oreilles avec ses menaces... Ils ont osé prendre les colonies en otage ces espèces de lâches !

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'intention de nous laisser la moindre chance cette fois... Heero a enfin compris ce qui se passe et a arrêté de se battre avec ce MS étrange. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons nous rendre... et donner les Gundams à ces chiens ! Je ne veux pas donner Deathscythe ! Si seulement l'avenir des colonies n'était pas en jeu... Une voix me sort alors de mes pensées. 

_Je lève les yeux vers l'écran sur ma gauche et voit un vieil homme équipé d'une pince à la place de la main gauche. _

_ "Je me rends, mais nous ne vous donnerons jamais les Gundams ! " dit-il alors en insistant bien. Il se répète plusieurs fois, comme pour nous faire réagir, mais aucun de nous ne comprend où il veut en venir. Aucun, sauf Heero... qui vient de sortir de son Gundam, un détonnateur à la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ????? Il a perdu l'esprit ou quoi ????? Il ne va pas... et mes craintes sont confirmées lorsqu'il appuye sur le bouton, faisant exploser le Wing. Je regarde avec horreur mon meilleur ami s'envoler avec les débris, sans voix. _

_IL S'EST AUTODETRUIT CE CINGLE !!!! Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar... Je sens un liquide chaud couler dans mon pantalon... Ca recommence ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment. _

_Heero est étendu sur le sol... il ne bouge pas... C'est atroce ! J'ai peur ! _

**Le texte a été laissé dans l'état afin de ne pas distordre la réalité.**

.  
.  
.

**Interview de Heero Yuy par Olivs Bogdanoff**

**_Olivs : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**Heero : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **baka !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **Omae o Kusuru !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **baka !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **Omae o Kusuru !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **baka !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn ?_**__**  
**H : **hn !  
**_O : _**_hn_

**Nous avons laissé cette interview en version originale non sous titrée. Une traduction complète est disponible contre l'envoie d'un chèque de 2 780 euros. (857 pages – couverture en carton bouilli)**

**_Extrait de la préface de olivs :_**  
J'ai beaucoup aimé cette discussion merveilleusement enrichissante avec monsieur Yuy. La poésie de ses paroles et son sens exacerbé du détail. Comme lorsqu'il me répond à ma cinquième question : [...] j'ai toujours été impressionné par la clairvoyance des peintres contemplatifs chinois du milieu du XVIIe siécle. [...] leur façon de peindre, un arbre, une feuille, une racine, [...] un ruisseau, un moineau, [...] tout cela nous replace exactement dans notre contexte de mortel dont les vagues besoins du quotidien dictent des attitudes des plus castratrices de la liberté que l'on pourrait vraiment avoir si notre corps n'était pas si lourdement attacher à nos quatre dimensions. [...]  
Bien sur la traduction nous fait perdre beaucoup de la puissance de ses mots. Mais je sais que les rares qui pratiquent le Yuy classique sauront goûter leur chance.


End file.
